A Future Never Told
by Zidiane
Summary: Things go according to plan and Hinata, 5, is kidnapped. She's gone. There isn't a thing anyone can do about it. the fourth ninja war starts and the carefree konoha ninja are brought up in times of war. And in times of war, Jinchuriki are trained for it.


Well now, won't this be interesting? I haven't seen anyone do something like this before, which surprises the hell out of me, so I will pioneer into the unknown. There have been a few like it that I've seen, Hinata and Naruto get kidnapped, Naruto instead of Hinata, (and in one) Ino gets kidnapped. These are the only topics I have seen so far… and I'm appalled. Well… I guess its time to tell it… the future never told. If you are looking for fluffy happy fun time, or anything resembling it, you have come to the wrong place. If you have come to see a world with hope, you have come to the wrong place. If you have come for a happy ending, you have come to the wrong place.

* * *

It was dark tonight. That was an understatement. There was no moon on this night, there were no stars on this night, and the only light was a small light one of the rooms from the manor in front of me.

But that was okay. Utter darkness would not be able to impede me in anyway; we have done this many times, recreating this exact setting back home; over and over again we went through this, and every time flawlessly. There can be no failure.

The cold night wind sweeps over me, calming me as I take a silent breath. It centers me, removes all doubt, and reignites my senses.

I closed my eyes, and I could see it all now, mapped out in my mind. The flawless route that would lead me to the objective.

Move forward 30 yards. Scale the wall, turn 14 degrees to the right and move forward another 10 yards. That is were the cherry blossom tree will blossom in a month, and bring serenity to all who can see its petals. Turn 6 degrees to the left, and head straight for another 8 yards to the steps. Climb the steps, and open the door.

It was quiet tonight. I can hear bugs crawling through the grass. I hear a cat off in the distance, crying out into the previously silent sky. I wait and listen… it's supposed to happen soon, the signal. A crash, followed by a woman screaming; a man raises his voice as well, and the 'domestic dispute' is right on time.

They already have a strained marriage, but it didn't help when we had kept the man out all day with a nice girl who was more than willing to help for a few Ryou. Infidelity being a major issue in their marriage already: Lies, sneaking around, absence around the house, these are all contributing factors as well.

I open my eyes and cut forward through the darkness. 20 yards… 10 yards… 3 yards, JUMP. I land silently on the other side of the fence, and turn slightly to my right, cutting through the angry shouts of accusations.

I reach the tree, then stop for a moment to check my surroundings. I can sense no one approaching, I can hear no one moving, and I can feel that I have just captured victory. I turn to the left, rushing forward to the steps; one quick hop clears them.

I silently open the door, and rush toward the bed. There she is, sound asleep. A quick genjutsu will ensure she stays so. A grab her, and carefully put her in the sack I have prepared for this moment.

It isn't really anything that suits 'nobility' such as her, just a plain potato sack, but that really isn't anything that concerns me at the moment. What concerns me is that the argument has quieted.

They were supposed to be the cover, their argument would've not only kept them distracted, but it would've kept everyone else in their rooms until it was done. This is not good; I can sense movement. I need to get out of here; I need to keep the mission's accomplishment in reach. I effortlessly sling the sack over my shoulder and turn to leave the increasingly dangerous manor.

I cut through the cool night air, and through the quiet shuffling starting up from several different areas. My speed was not impeded by the additional 60 lbs. slung over my shoulder, and neither were my nimble movements. My heart sped, and my adrenaline pumped, as this was not a good position for anyone to be, but no one would ever be able to tell that from my outwards appearance.

I appeared calm and collected, not even sweat on my brow, as I sliced through the night, staying undetected in a house full of men and woman known for their observation, awareness and perception.

I make it to the wall, without being spotted. The words "Mission Accomplished" escape my lips as I jump the wall. I hate speaking too soon, it never ends well for me.

"You there! ALERT! An intruder just jumped over the east wall!" some insignificant worm just shouted. He is the luckiest person on this earth at the moment, as I am unable to see his face before I clear the wall.

I land on the other side, fluidly shifting my weight with the potato sack, and dash through the alarm-filled night air. I rush towards hideout spot #1, a small, unoccupied house. Well, it used to be occupied, but I put the previous residents to sleep for a bit so I could use it.

I entered the house, and quickly put the girl in a bed snuggled against the woman who owns the house. I strip my stolen Konoha uniform, revealing the civilian clothes beneath it. I hang the outfit up in the closet, along with four other outfits, and I recline into the kitchen and make myself some tea.

The alarms and shouts are still going on outside, and I sit at the kitchen table and open some idiotic book about something or other, and start reading. A minute later, I take the tea off the burner, and pour myself a cup. I take a sip… it is disgusting. I don't know whether it's the brand, the water or if it is just old, but it is all I can do to hold it down and pretend to drink it.

A few minute later, a series of knocks echo through the house, and I answer the door. "What are you doing here at this hour?" I asked aggressively, as if it was my house, and my relaxation he was disturbing.

The man had pale eyes, and he bowed slightly, "Sorry to have disturbed you sir, but have you seen or heard anyone come through here?" he asked, and I could tell he activated his byakugan as the veins around his eyes became even more pronounced.

His eyes hardened as he watched me, analyzing everything from my heartbeat to my body language to my chakra network, looking me over for any signs of change in my chemistry at the mention of this "suspicious person."

He found none, as I have trained for this very moment. My heart beats calm, my body stays firm, and my chakra flows at a normal pace. I am nothing more than an angry citizen disturbed from his slumber.

"No, I haven't. What's going on anyway? Why the hell am I woken up at this hour by these alarms?" I demanded, and he shut down his byakugan.

"Sorry, sir, but someone broke into the Hyuuga compound. He escaped in this direction, sorry to have bothered you."

He leaves after another hurried bow, and I shut the door. I act calm, and move back to my spot in the kitchen, just incase they are still watching. After around 20 minutes, the alarms and the people searching leave, to go check another area I might've gone.

I smile, and stand up. I stretch back, then walk to the closet with my ninja gear and redress. I take my time, make sure its all nice and neat, make sure nothing in the closet is out of order, you know, unnecessary things that take up a little bit of time.

I head up the stairs, and I see the girl I've kidnapped lying unconscious in the bed next to the equally unconscious woman. I grab the former and put her back into the potato sack, checking the area around the house for any lingering nuisances. None.

I smile and exit through the window. As I sail through the cool night air, and land on the adjacent building, I am able to control myself. I am able to control myself as I make my way through the village undetected. I am able to control myself as I reach the village gates, and I am unable to control myself as I exit the village through them. I am able to control myself as I hop through the trees, and as I feel my surroundings. There is no one anywhere at least within 100 yards of me, and I finally let myself indulge.

"Mission Accomplished."

Author's box

* * *

I'm getting serious on ya'll asses! What up now? This is what my leveled up self can do. You can look forward to reading a more gritty version of 'Zidiane' starting this chapter. What happened? Where'd my powder puff ponies go? I feed 'em poison. So, yeah, this chapter is probably the fluffiest this story will get. Get ready for the fourth ninja war. Make sure to leave a review though. I can't see your reactions through the computer, and i'd kind of like to know what you thought. 


End file.
